Crimson Blossoms
by Kagome-Loves-Kouga
Summary: a collection of poems that I wrote while bored in school. Sakura-centric, and most are a bit bloody, angsty, or slightly dark or extremely dark. dedicated to my friend Ino-Cherry, and even Airpeeps, for all her encouragement.
1. Lies

**~Lies~**

**A Sakura-Centric poem**

**By Kagome-Loves-Kouga**

Lies,  
the fibs you tell me,  
just so you can come home, to fib again,  
to have my unconditional love.

Well,  
for me, the entire thing is a lie,  
a mission, given to me by Tsunade.

I took it,  
so I could _break_,  
and _rip_ out,  
your heart- be it literally or figuratively,  
I will do it.

As my hand phases into your chest,  
your body parilized with poison,  
and I look into onyx eyes,  
devoid of sharingan,  
Sasuke,  
I _rip_ the heart from your chest ,  
and pop it like an overripe berry.

I return to Konohagakure no Sato,  
a hero,  
and I feel better.

you tortured us, made us weep,  
worry,  
cry,  
well you don't even get a funeral.

Lies,  
the tendency and practice of all shinobi,  
just so we live,  
to fib again,  
to thrive.

* * *

**Okay, as you can see, in this one Sakura has taken a long-term Assasination mission from Tsunade-Hime, and it is to gain the Uchiha's affection, or lust, and then when he least expected it, to kill him in her way of killing. obviously, she got payback for all those years of breaking her heart, ne? Ano... ah, yes. I was in... English when I wrote this particular poem. fitting, no? I had alot of extra time, since we have a Three-day week and a Field trip to the Art museum- SQUEE!- and then another historical musuem. it'll be fun, I'll admit, and we aren't getting much Homework at all, so it's all good.**


	2. Grey

**~Grey~**

**A Sakura-centric poem**

**By Kagome-Loves-Kouga**

I look around,  
the whole world is grey,  
nothing colourful,  
nothing much to say.

I look to my reflection,  
differed shades of grey,  
once again,  
nothing much to say.

My pink,  
cheery hair,  
a paale- but darkish- off white,  
my skin so pale,  
it very nearly glows,  
even in the night.

My green eyes- so pretty,  
are now seemingly dark grey,  
as I put on my seemingly black coloured clothing,  
and go on my way.

I'm weak,  
I know it,  
everyone else knows it too,  
I've always been protected,  
but now,  
I'm through.

I'm tired of not fighting,  
of being distracted,  
knocked out,  
pushed out of the way,  
this won't happen again,  
I'm not going to stay.

As I leave,  
everything gains colour as soon as I step out those gates.

Aa...

finally, a place where I do belong,

not in a world of unchanging greys.

* * *

**Aa... this poem was done in English class.. I write fast, alright? anywho, in this one Sakura is depressed, and is literally having all the colour drain from her world, because they won't let her fight, so how can they expect her to become stronger? exactly. when she leaves Konoha, all the colour comes back, and she can fight for herself, and become strong, without hinderance from others like before. I think she should be about... fourteen. yep, works for me. I like this storyline, because ti shows Sakura's strngth was stunted when she was younger because everyone sheltered her. point made, ne?**


	3. Green

**~Green~**

**A Sakura-centric Poem**

**By Kagome-Loves-Kouga**

My eyes,  
striking green,  
once so spirited,  
now serene.

I feel your eyes,  
sharp onyx,  
look at me with respect for the first time,  
but I don't care,  
not anymore.

Green,  
envy,  
Green,  
my eyes,  
I can't believe I loved you,  
while you left me there,  
to sit and cry.

I wish my eyes were normal,  
my pink strands even more so,  
but I am very afraid,  
that I cannot do so.

This stupid curse,  
oh- why me?- my Otousan,  
that Bastard,  
decided to place it on me before I was three.

Now I must drain my chakra,  
or I'll lose control,  
nobody seems to notice my wrists,  
scarred,  
bloody,  
cut-up,  
bruised.

Green,  
envy, Green,  
my eyes,  
I am proud to say,  
I am no longer one who sits and cries.

* * *

**In this one, Sakura's hair is pink and her eyes green because her father Sealed a demon- Inner Sakura- into her at a very young age. she cut herself to allieviate the bloodlust and rage, and yet nobody noticed. the "Green, Envy" makes sense if you've heard the phrase "the Green Monster". it means Envy... or even "Green with Envy". I make this connection in a few of my poems, because it matches many things I can write sometimes. so... she has to drain chakra every morning, or she'll lose control. this explains why she doesn't like to fight much when she's younger...**


	4. One, Two, Three

**~One, Two, Three~**

**A Sakura-centric Poem**

**By Kagome-Loves-Kouga**

One,  
Two,  
Three,  
another slice on me.

Four,  
Five,  
Six,  
I'm surprised you haven't beaten me with sticks.

Seven,  
Eight,  
and Nine,  
oh,  
death right now,  
would be sublime.

Ten, Eleven,  
Twelve,  
I hope you,  
and your sharingan,  
Go to Hell.

Thirteen,  
Fourteen,  
Fifteen,  
the ages where I quit loving you.

Sixteen,  
Seventeen,  
Eighteen,  
you never would have guessed,  
would you?

Nineteen,  
Twenty,  
Twenty-one,  
ooh! I get to have some fun!

Twenty-two,  
Twenty-three,  
Twenty-four,  
I smile as your decapitated head hits the suddenly bloody floor.

* * *

**Aa, yes, well, this poem was written at lunchtime, believe it or not. I was bored because they never call our table early. (scowls) stupid lunch monitor... anywho, in this, you can see it's written in First-Person Perspective, which is a skill I am working on, since I suck at it when I'm not writing poems. and... well... Sasuke-Teme ended up dead, decapitated, and Sakura smiled. yes, she is sadistic, why would she learn to crush mountains if she wasn't? exactly. she has alot in common with Miterashi Anko, if you look carefully.**


	5. Red

**~Red~**

**A Sakura-centric Poem**

**By Kagome-Loves-Kouga**

Red,  
blood,  
eyes,  
pink hair stained,  
my pretty white nightgown,  
stained crimson.

I am sorry,  
you Teme,  
for your sins,  
for breaking my heart,  
and gloating over partial wins.

I need your blood to be spilt, so I could live...

Oh, the room...Tilts?  
I fell to the ground,  
Inner Taking over,  
so my secret would stay safe.

Goodbye,  
Forever.

* * *

**Yes, yet another one where Sasuke dies a very violent, very bloody death because of Sakura, and I wrote this in science class.... I was very bored. anywho, she can't sleep one night, so Inner convinced her to kill Sasuke- the Teme, and you all know what happens next.**


	6. Bleeding

**~Bleeding~**

**A Sakura-centric Poem**

**By Kagome-Loves-Kouga**

I lay,  
bleeding,  
as you smirk and you chuckle,  
making your female friends swoon.

I have a katana- yours- Sasuke,  
stabbed into my chest,  
my green energy healing me,  
a timed test.

Aha!  
I did it!  
now you die,  
because this is my mission,  
something I couldn't defy,  
an order,  
S-rank,  
beyou didn't know I was ANBU,  
you skank.

now die!  
I kill you,  
a hit to your brian,  
I get out before it's too late,  
again.

but now I lay here bleeding,  
my wrists sliced,  
my unfathered child,  
Kakashi's,  
died tonight.

I close my eyes forever,  
finally losing a impossible fight.

* * *

**Okay, in this one Sakura had a mission to assasinate Uchiha Sasuke, and she succeeds, after getting nearly killed by his katana in her chest. in the end she bled to death because her 'unfathered' child, who is Kakashi's, and Kakashi died two years before that, died on a easy C-rank mission because the sensei left him behind, and she died knowing that it was her time, and that her life's purpose- her son- was gone.**


	7. Daijobou?

**~Daijobou?~**

**A Sakura-centric Poem**

**By Kagome-Loves-Kouga**

"Daijobou?" I ask,  
getting no reply.

It's like this every day,  
silence always prevails,  
I'm afraid if I speak,  
what entails.

Me,  
I'm quick,  
like I need more attention,  
with pink hair,  
green eyes,  
pale skin,  
horrible attraction to mysterious guys,  
amd the blood-thirsted glint in my mind's eye.

"Daijobou?" I ask, still no reply,  
I grin sadistically,  
my sweet act going goodbye, "Careful," I grinned.

"Answer, or you might lose an eye."

* * *

**When I wrote this, I was thinking about how much Sakura was noticed, and how she does, in fact, have a sadistic side to her. I like this one because of the end line. and I'm pretty sure that "Daijobou" means "How Are You?" in Japanese. I'm not certain, but for the sake of this poem, it is. **


	8. Hai

**~Hai~**

**A Sakura-centric Poem**

**by Kagome-Loves-Kouga**

Hai,  
you're an idiot,  
Hai,  
I know I'm right,  
because I professed my love to you,  
and you took off in flight.

Am I too bold?  
Hai.  
Do I not have the right strengths?  
Hai.  
I no longer love you,  
Hai.

Hai,  
you're an idiot,  
Hai,  
I know I'm right,  
at least I know now,  
you put up a sucky fight.

* * *

**I wrote this in science class. the teacher doesn't care if we do stuff like that at our seats, only when he's teaching something important does he care. anywho, in the end Sakura ends up fighting Sasuke, and it turns out she's better than him.**


	9. InoSaku

**~InoSaku~**

**A Yuri Poem**

**By Kagome-Loves-Kouga**

A kiss,  
a touch,  
nothing less,  
nothing much.

They try to hate,  
they still love,  
each other more,  
than what they hope is above.

She'd die for the blonde,  
to just have her for a day,  
she knows it's a dangerous love,  
a dangerous,  
inescapable game.

They love,  
they hate,  
they laugh,  
they debate,  
yet it all ends where it began,  
in a closet,  
in Sakura's house,  
Ino with a movie to watch,  
and some kisses,  
caresses,  
and other things inbetween.

a kiss,  
a hit,  
nothing less,  
not much.

* * *

**(sweatdrops) Aa. well, I thought about how they act hateful and spiteful towards each other quite a bit, but it's still clear sometimes that they care for each other. so, I wrote this in the middle of choir class...I had to sneak it, the Choir teacher has enough stress with the eigth-graders because of five or six troublemakers. sheesh. anywho, I love this pairing because of one, I'm a proud yuri/yoai fan, and two, it just seems to flow.**


	10. Empty

**~Empty~**

**A Sakura-Centric Poem**

**By Kagome-Loves-Kouga**

She sits in her empty home,  
wondering where her family had gone,  
left her crying there,  
aged five,  
all alone.

She doesn't understand,  
why they left her behind,  
or even why they're gone,  
in one simple night.

"What did I do," she cried into the darkness,  
"to deserve being alone? Beaten up? Famililess? Without love?"

She got up,  
and went to Academy,  
trying to forget this.

That was her,  
Haruno Sakura's,  
reason for not trusting well,  
or being social,  
and feeling empty.

* * *

**(sweatdrops) umm... haha... well, in this one, Sakura's family leaves her in Konoha... you can guess yourselves why they left or where they went...anywho, then she just gets up, and goes to Academy like nothing happened, although she doesn't trust well anymore and is a bit antisocial... please review...**


	11. Kai

**~Kai~**

**A Sakura-Centric Poem**

**By Kagome-Loves-Kouga**

"Kai"  
I cry,  
It doesn't work,  
this hellish world,  
my Inner's demonic smirk.

I try,  
and try,  
shouting,  
screaming,  
forcing my hands into differed signs,  
"Kai!" nothing happens,  
"Kai!" the same,  
I find it hard to believe,  
how I remain sane.

She chuckles,  
with her dark,  
bloody,  
glee,  
as I come back to the real world,  
all alone in my room,  
just me.

And anyone can hardly blame,  
that I curled into a ball,  
and cried a few tears of fear,  
shock,  
acceptance,  
and shame.

* * *

**Okay, as many of you are aware, "Kai" means "release" in japanese, and is usually used in Naruto with the tiger seal. however, there are different handsigns that can dispel different genjutsu, so it isn't neccesary to use the tiger seal. anywho, basically it's when Sakura found out about what her Inner really was; a demonic entity with pent up bloodlust. please review!**


End file.
